In Between Dreams
by Technicolourful
Summary: Drabbles based on moods. R/S slash, so if you don't like, don't read. First chapter: Sunny
1. Sunny

**_(A/N) So I've started a new story *yay.* It's for the mood challenge on HPFC_. _I don't know how many I'm going to do, but I do know that the updates will be very slow. I also want to say that nothing is mine: not the title, song lyrics, or characters. This chapter is un-beta'd so if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me in a review.  
_**

* * *

Sunny (8)

_"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love, and I know it's all mine" _natasha bedingfield

The heat from the sun beat down on their bare chests. Remus pillowed his head on Sirius's stomach, drowsing. Sirius smelled like a wet dog, but Remus didn't mind. Sirius absent-mindedly stroked his head. It felt nice.

A light breeze lifted up their hair, rustling the branches of the weeping willow that they were laying near. The puff of air brought with it the smell of fish, which undoubtedly came from the lake. Remus was glad that the giant squid had chosen not to bother them.

Remus took in everything, making sure he would remember it perfectly, so that if he ever needed this memory, he could draw it out from the dark chambers of his mind. Remus would use this memory when, on a late October night, Sirius would be sent to Azkaban for crimes he had not committed. Remus would use this memory again when Sirius falls through an archway, and is gone forever.

But for now, Remus was happy.

"Remus?" Sirius shifted his weight slightly. Remus looked up at him, staring into the depths of his grey eyes. Remus loved Sirius's eyes. They captured him, and made him forget everything. Sirius's eyes told stories that he himself never spoke of. They were orbs of light that Remus knew how to read better then anything else.

"Yeah?" Sirius sat up, and Remus followed suit. He noticed that his own chest had an indentation from where Sirius's belt had been pressed into it. Remus wondered where their shirts had gone. It was too warm out to be wearing a shirt anyway. They would have taken off their pants too, but the fear of being seen had prevented them.

"Every full moon...when I see you, you know, as a wolf, I'm never afraid." Sirius cocked his head to the side, picking at a thread on his jeans. It was at times like this that Sirius most resembled a dog. He looked like a puppy that wanted to please. There was also a cocky air about Sirius, something that told Remus he was proud of not being afraid of an angry werewolf.

"Why not?" Remus wasn't surprised, after all, the wolf would have been able to tell if Sirius was scared. However he thought there was more to this then Sirius was letting on.

"Because, I know that even if your mind has been completely taken over by a ravenous wolf, Remus is still there." Sirius looked at Remus, the edges of his mouth quirked up. "He's just very far away."

Remus nodded, at a loss for words. He looked toward the lake. The grounds were relatively empty; all the students were eating dinner. Remus didn't mind skipping dinner, especially if it meant he could spend time with Sirius.

If Remus was completely honest with himself, sometimes he felt _Remus_ in the wolf. Every once in a while, the wolf would see the shaggy dog, not as an enemy, but as a friend (and mate.) These moments lasted less then a few seconds, but they made being a monster all the more bearable.

"I think I love you." The words tumbled out of Remus's mouth like some sort of word vomit. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. Those words had been floating around Remus's head for the past three weeks, but he had been smart enough not to say them.

It was hard to explain why Remus didn't want to tell Sirius that crucial piece of information. Remus thought, possibly, Sirius might be scared. Remus wanted to think that their relationship was more then that, but he could never be sure.

After a few tense moments, Remus looked up. Sirius was sitting very still, open mouthed. His dark hair flopped in messy disarray over his eyes. At that moment, Remus wanted so badly to be able to read thoughts.

Sirius didn't look scared or confused...just surprised. Remus took this as a good sign.

Sirius reached out a hand and stroked Remus's cheek. Remus leaned into the touch, savouring the warmth. "Do you?" Sirius asked, so softly. Remus took Sirius's hand in both his own.

"Definitely." Sirius sighed. He looked relieved. Remus wasn't sure why, but was glad anyway.

Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus. His mouth was calm and the kiss lasted much too shortly for Remus's liking. Sirius didn't pull away, and they sat with their foreheads pressed together.

Sirius whispered, with breath as sweet as his words. "I love you, too."

* * *

**_I want to say that I'll be changing my username- possible after the second chapter. :D_**


	2. Betrayed

**_(A/N) This is for the mood challenge on HPFC_. _I don't know how many I'm going to do, but I do know that the updates will be very slow. I also want to say that nothing is mine: not the title, song lyrics, or characters. This chapter is un-beta'd so if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me in a review.  
_**

* * *

Betrayed (18)

_"Didn't hear what you were saying, I live on raw emotion baby, answer questions never maybe, who the hell are you to save me?"_ maroon 5

"Why?" Remus implored, staring down at the boy sitting on the bed across from him, who was looking very out of sorts. "Why would you do something like that?" Sirius remained speechless, putting his head in his hands. His dark hair fell in waves through his fingers, and Remus noticed that it had pieces of bark and leaves still tangled in it. Remus felt the strong urge to hit him, or maybe cry. Mostly, he felt the anger coursing through his body like an electric pulse. He let out a strangled scream.

"You idiot! You complete fucking idiot!" Remus shouted. He wished he could relay his anger better, and felt that he might explode from the force of it. He was mad at Sirius for telling Snape to poke the tree, mad at Sirius for getting out of trouble, mad at himself for trusting him in the first place. "Say something!"

Sirius looked up. "What? What do you want me to say? I've already apologised about a million times. I've already said that I didn't think he'd actually do it." Remus was at a point where he couldn't say anything anymore. He sat down on his bed and let out a sigh of resignation. Remus wasn't the type to stay angry long, and even now he could feel it seeping out of him as quickly as it had come.

After a few long minutes, which were spent by Remus staring moodily at the wall, Sirius spoke again, using a very soft tone that was usually reserved for funerals. "Remus, I know how this affects you. I did it when I was drunk and pissed off, but that doesn't excuse anything. Dumbledore made Snape promise that he wouldn't tell anyone, you know, so your secret is still safe." Sirius reached across the expanse between their beds and grabbed Remus's hand. Remus looked at their fingers intertwined but didn't pull away. He knew Sirius knew that he was not forgiven.

"I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again." Sirius continued. "But I still love you, even if you hate me." The bedsprings squeaked as Sirius got off the bed, and he began to leave. He stopped when Remus didn't let go of his hand.

"You betrayed my trust, Sirius. You must understand that." Remus still didn't look into the other boys' face, instead choosing to stare at his socks. "I... I think that we need a break from each other."

There was a flash of hurt in Sirius's eyes, but Remus couldn't find the heart to feel bad. "Like I said, I understand...I just hope we can work it out." Remus didn't respond to this, and let go of Sirius's hand. He watched as Sirius walked out of the room, and away from him.

And Remus broke. He felt the hot tears course down his cheeks, and couldn't conjure enough energy to wipe them away.

He hated that Sirius could do this to him: make him so angry one second, and then make Remus fall right back in love with him. Sirius was all that Remus wanted, and sometimes Remus was afraid of what that meant.

He wasn't sure if he could trust Sirius any more, and this broke his heart. Remus wanted so much, and his hopes always seemed to be getting crushed. His _problem_ wasn't something to be toyed with. It was serious (no pun intended) and it was a matter of life or death. People killed werewolves for less then what had happened down at the Womping Willow.

Sirius would need to prove that he could keep secrets. He would need to prove his maturity. If he couldn't do that, then Remus could not afford to continue being his... friend? Boyfriend? Sex mate?

Remus did love Sirius, that much was certain. But sometimes sacrifices needed to be made.

* * *

**_I still want to change my username, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea.  
_**


End file.
